There are many applications for electrical circuitry that is used in harsh environments. These can include maritime environments for use on a wide variety of vessels. In these environments, the electrical circuitry can be exposed to saltwater, freshwater, sun, and wind. The electrical circuitry can be submerged either temporarily such as when mounted to the deck of a vessel that is swamped with waves, or more permanently such as when mounted to a section of the watercraft that remains underwater.
Containers can be used to house the electrical circuitry and provide for some protection. However, these containers are often not effective in preventing the ingress of water. Often times the containers can provide protection for a limited time, but cannot prevent the ingress of water for an extended period. For example, the containers can protect the electrical circuitry from splashing water such as that caused by waves or rain, but are not able to provide protection when the electrical circuitry is submerged for an extended period of time.
Containers are also are unable to provide waterproof protection for circuitry that has an irregular shape. The irregular shapes can be a result of the requirements of the electrical circuitry itself, such as the irregular shapes of antennas. The containers are not configured to accommodate the irregular shapes and still provide the needed amount of waterproofing protection.